


[櫂爱/三和→櫂]DEAR MY FЯIEND

by featheron



Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheron/pseuds/featheron
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846249





	[櫂爱/三和→櫂]DEAR MY FЯIEND

最近櫂俊树似乎在为什么烦恼，三和大志敏锐地察觉了。因为他是櫂在校内唯一的朋友。时常有人——绝大部分是女同学——问，“为什么三和君要和那个凶巴巴的櫂做朋友呢”，三和却觉得其实是相反的。并不是他选择了櫂，而是櫂选择了他。或者更近一步来说是櫂没有推开跟在他身边的三和。

三和知道櫂烦恼的对象是什么。櫂这个人看起来比同龄人要沉稳，其实内心非常好懂。他会烦恼的问题大概就是“最近没开到好卡”、“上次比赛没抽到暴击”，或者是“常来公园的野猫三天没出现了”这些在旁人看起来不值得一提的东西。

但是会让他烦恼到陷入混乱的大概只有一个人了。

走在通向常去的卡牌店的路上，櫂忽然停下脚步。

“三和。”

“怎么了，櫂？”

就像过了一瞬间又像世界静止了一样，三和只看到櫂美丽的侧脸忽然间改变了角度。

“我……”

櫂翠绿色的瞳孔闪着和平时不同的光。仅仅那个瞬间，櫂毋庸置疑在向自己寻求帮助，但最后他还是恢复了平时的姿态。

所以三和知道了櫂在烦恼什么。

啊，我必须帮这个人，只有我能帮这个人，他立即想到。

***

晚上在家里预习明天英语课文的时候，先导爱知收到了三和的邮件。

——爱知君，关于櫂的事，能问一下你吗？

看到屏幕上的字，他有些惊讶地放下了手中的铅笔。

“櫂君的事？”

对于爱知来说，櫂就像是立在遥远的遥远的某个地方的旗帜一样。不要说走到他身边，就连伸出手都很难够到。无论爱知多努力想向前，他依然很难弄清楚櫂平时在想什么。所以对他来说，能像个正常人般跟櫂交流的三和是非常不可思议的存在。看到三和的时候他才意识到，“原来櫂也是个人类”，因此，如果三和都弄不清櫂的事，爱知很难有自信可以帮上忙。

但他还是回复了。

“发生什么吗？”

就在他握着手机思考上次见到櫂是哪天的时候，三和的短信来了。

——櫂好像陷入什么麻烦了。

啊！爱知不又想起来了，最近一次见面的时候櫂明显很烦躁的样子，总是一和自己对上视线就把头扭开。那时自己就应该想到了，这个人在烦恼什么。

“我该怎么办呢？”

——具体有点麻烦，见面说行吗？这个周末如果有空，来我家商量吧。

爱知毫不犹豫地答应了。

櫂君……

事到如今他也没有心情预习英语了。爱知从书桌前起身，坐到床沿上，随手从放在床头的卡组里抽出了狂风剑士。

“狂风剑士……”

正是因为櫂在他面前出现，把这张卡片给了自己，爱知才成为现在这个样子。

如果有自己做得到的事，他无论如何也想帮助櫂。

***

这个周末家人都不在，所以三和可以按照计划在家里等爱知。他一早就换了新的床单，把枕头套也换成和床单配套的图案，连书架上的书都按照高度顺序重新整理好，只是做了小小改变，房间就变得很漂亮了。

我这个人真有整理天赋啊。

三和一边从冰箱里取出果汁一边想。果汁是他平时不会买的牌子，有点太甜了，但很适合现在的需要。经过了一个晚上，昨天倒进去的药粉已经完全融化在里面了。他之前做过实验，绝对喝不出奇怪的味道。

但为了以防万一，三和又准备了有点苦的巧克力蛋糕。

在他做好这些没多久，房间里响起了门铃声。

“早上好。”

爱知面带微笑地立在门口。可能因为第一次来做客的关系，他手上提着点心盒子。一看就是个好人家的孩子。

这样的爱知就算三和也不得不承认很可爱。

所以他绝对不会睬到自己准备干什么。想到这里三和就无法抑制地露出了爽朗的笑容。

“辛苦啦！哇，还带了礼物，爱知真是个好孩子。”

他把爱知带到自己的房间里。

“来这里坐吧，今天我家没有别人，所以不用紧张。”

听到他的话，爱知刚才还有点僵硬的肩膀顿时放松了下来。

“嗯。”

爱知环顾三和的房间，很好奇地打量着他的书架。似乎整洁的房间给爱知留下了好印象，最后他的视线落在了房间一角的Vanguard卡组上。

“啊，要玩Vanguard吗。”

爱知摇摇头，“櫂君发生什么事了呢”。

“发生了……”

三和一边从冰箱里拿出蛋糕和果汁，一边用有些沉重的声音回答。听到他的话，爱知也忍不住瞪大眼睛。

“櫂那个家伙，大概在烦恼吧。”

“烦恼？”

爱知有些不可思议地重复了一句，大概对他而言櫂会烦恼这件事本身就很不可思议吧。到底在爱知眼里櫂是个宛如立在高处闪闪发光的神一样的人，他一定很难想象櫂皱着眉头，欲言又止的表情吧。

就算同班同学也不一定看见过，因为櫂是个习惯封闭自我的人。

只有我见过这样的櫂。

他把果汁倒进玻璃杯里递给爱知，爱知什么都不知道地喝了一口。

“櫂那个家伙好像在为人际关系烦恼……你知道吗，他其实是个蛮缩的人。遇到什么事情第一个反应是逃避，所以才会没什么朋友。这次也是，弄不好他又要逃走了。”

“櫂君原来是这样的人。”

爱知用发现新大陆的眼神望着三和。连他自己都没有发现，他说话的口气带着一丝羡慕。

“所以呢，身为朋友我无论如何也不能眼睁睁看他纠结了，爱知君能明白吗？”

“嗯！”

那真是太好了，三和笑着为爱知加满了果汁。

“多喝一点吧，这是特地为爱知君买的，我家人都不喜欢喝甜的。”

多喝一点吧……

“谢谢……你和櫂君……认识很久了吗……”

爱知的声音已经开始不稳了，他有些疑惑地揉揉眼睛，努力强迫自己从睡意中脱离。

“很久哦，我们从小学就认识了。”

听到三和的回答，爱知发出了长长的叹息。

“怪不得你那么了解他……”

“因为我们是朋友。”

“真好，要是我也能早点认识櫂君就好了……我也想和他做朋友……奇怪……我怎么……昨天晚上没睡好吗？”

说完这句，爱知就昏昏沉沉倒下了。三和连忙扶住爱知的腰，从他手上夺过杯子。

爱知就这么毫无防备地倒进三和臂弯中，当然这是药物的作用。但不管怎么说，一点都没有察觉到三和——甚至櫂心中的阴影，爱知果然是个天真的孩子。现在的他紧闭湿润的嘴唇，侧脸贴在三和胸口，就像在羞涩地索吻一样。三和撩开爱知的刘海，从极近的地方第一次仔细观察他的脸。

爱知有着细腻的肌肤，虽然没有櫂白皙却给人更加亲切的感觉。他的五官比起美人更接近可爱的孩童，或许再过几年会给人惊人改变的印象，但现在的爱知正是介于少年和少女之间充满无限可能性的年纪。

在櫂所有认识的人里面雀森莲是无论谁都会惊艳的美人，和他相比爱知就像绽放在街道边可爱的野花一样。不过三和总觉得莲的美和他的性格一样太有攻击性，不是能温柔地陪伴在櫂身边的人。如果要让他选，他无疑更加支持爱知成为櫂的伴侣。

至于三和自己，经常有人评价他是那种会出现在原宿或者涩谷街头类型的帅哥。很可惜，这样就和爱知还有莲变成两种方向的人了。

不过没关系，自己只要一辈子做櫂的朋友就行了。无论櫂遇到什么人还是被什么人背叛，三和都会立在他背后。

因为是朋友……

他用指肚抚摸着爱知红润的嘴唇。他一定没有尝过接吻的味道吧。要不要在櫂来之前试试爱知的味道，这样三和或许就能弄清櫂为何会如此心神不宁了。

一下下就好了，反正谁也不知道他的偷跑。很爱知粉色的唇越来越近，很快他就会将带着自己热度的唇印在櫂的唇上……

三和低下头，就在即将轻触爱知的时候他忽然停止了动作。

“啊呀我在干什么啊……”

一定是因为爱知太可爱，他才会瞬间被迷惑了。

三和把爱知放在自己房间的床上，为他脱掉了鞋子和袜子。他稍稍犹豫了片刻要不要脱掉爱知的衣服，最后他决定只解开衬衫的纽扣吧。接触到床单的瞬间爱知的脸上露出了放松的表情，但当三和的手触到爱知胸口，瞬间他睁开了眼睛。

“三和……君？”

“没关系，睡吧。”

三和抚摸着爱知的额头，于是爱知又再度闭上眼睛。

随着三和解开纽扣的动作，爱知露出了胸口大片的肌肤。在他平坦的胸口点缀着可爱的乳头。

长得再可爱，爱知到底是个男人，没有女性柔软的胸部。不过只要櫂喜欢，三和也忽然觉得爱知毫无防备地昏睡在整洁的床单上的姿态非常诱人了。

已经绝对没问题了，看到这样的景色櫂一定不会迷茫了。

三和走出房间，在走廊尽头拨通了櫂的电话。

“櫂，要不要来我家玩呢？”

***

事实上櫂最近一直很烦恼。

通常他会烦恼的问题大概就是“最近没开到好卡”、“上次比赛没抽到暴击”，或者是“常来公园的野猫三天没出现了”，但这次他难得地陷入人际问题的网里。

让櫂烦恼的对象是名为先导爱知的少年，触发他烦恼的噩梦源头却是雀森莲。

某个从早上起就开始下雨的黄昏，櫂用备用ID卡打开了莲家里的门。他想找个地方睡觉，最好身边还有人，不过没人也没关系，在别人的床上睡觉总会给櫂一种安心感，莲的体温很高，有点像小孩子，因此櫂经常去他家过夜。很巧，那天莲也在家。

非常明显地在櫂之前这里还来过别的客人。因为桌子上还放着招待客人用的茶杯。不过通常情况下会被莲带进这个房间的人数量有限，除了自己外，大概也只有铁了。

铁不会用那么可爱的杯子。

难道是女性？

注意到他盯着杯子，莲立即察觉到櫂在想什么了。

“爱知君刚走。”

“爱知？”

“他是来避雨的，刚走没多久。”

櫂一瞬间产生了强烈的惋惜。

“爱知君今天用快要哭出来的脸抬头望着我，问我们有没有在交往。如果他看到你现在的表情，大概就不会那么不安了。”

莲捧着櫂的脸，非常开心地笑了。

莲从浴室里出来的时候穿着櫂的衬衫，他只穿了衬衫，没有扣上纽扣。

“为什么穿我的衣服？”

櫂隐约有些不快。莲似乎打算玩什么奇怪的play，这样他的衬衫就要毁了。

“NoNoNo，不止我一个，爱知今天也穿过。”

莲攀上櫂的身体，用腰摩擦着櫂的股间。

“你现在抱我的话，大概就好像在抱爱知吧。”

“笨蛋。”

櫂翻身把莲按在床上，在他的脖子上留下了牙印。莲“呼呼”笑着，更加用力地用腿夹紧櫂的腰。

结果那天晚上櫂特别兴奋，到了事后让莲取笑的程度。因为这件事，他之后就有些不知道该怎么面对爱知了。

櫂觉得爱知对自己的感情并不纯粹是爱，一方面还夹杂了雏鸟效应和强者崇拜。所以他无法用对待莲的方式对待爱知。

同时，他对莲这种想方设法玩弄他的心态暗暗生气。

结果到了周末，既不能去卡片首都（万一遇到爱知怎么办），又不能去找莲，櫂很无聊地呆在家里，只能靠改良菜谱打发时间。

这时他接到了三和的电话。

“要不要来我家玩呢？”

櫂毫不犹豫地答应了，他拿出阳炎和鸣神，毫不迟疑地走出家门。

打开三和房间虚掩的房门，櫂见到了衣衫不整地躺在床上的爱知、以及坐在床沿，面带笑容地瞪着他的三和。

一定是哪里搞错了……

吃坏了东西、走错了街区、开错了门、踏入平行世界……櫂混乱到忽然停止了呼吸，他呆呆望着爱知的寝颜，又把视线移向仿佛哪里不对的三和，在他开始耳鸣的脑海里忽然传来了三和的声音。

“我把爱知君带来了。”

***

爱知紧闭着双眼躺在櫂很熟悉的房间深处的单人床上。从櫂的视线看来，他明显不是因为疲倦什么的原因睡着，爱知的脸色有些异样的红润，皱起的眉毛和急促的胸口起伏显示着他当下的痛苦。不管怎么说，光是爱知上半身全开的衣襟就已经够可疑的了。

如果在别的场所看到这一幕，櫂可能会立即冲到爱知面前把他从危险中带离。但太奇怪了，为什么是三和。

就连电话也是三和打来了。

为什么是爱知。

为什么三和要让自己看到爱知。

他强迫自己把视线从爱知的上半身移开。

“三和，为什么……”

他想问的为什么里包含了很多意思，但櫂因为巨大的惊讶和困惑什么都说不出。如果三和回答“因为我想在你面前侵'犯;爱知啊”，他可能会因为被挚友背叛的打击痛苦到无法呼吸。

但三和的脸上却完全没有什么恶意的成分，他微笑着，用櫂最熟悉的那种爽朗的笑容回应了櫂的不安。

“太好了，你那么快就来了。”

“你想让我看什么？”

“你不喜欢吗？我把爱知带来了，为了你。”

“为了我？”

“你一直在苦恼吧。作为朋友，我想帮你。”

啊，这个人已经知道了。自己无法面对爱知的原因。即使这样三和没有露出轻蔑的表情，而是始终立在櫂一侧。

櫂看着用平静表情说着很可怕的话的三和，又回过头看着床上昏睡的爱知。爱知裸露在空气中的肌肤和自己的颜色不同，带着健康的红润，因为薄汗而闪烁着微弱的光泽。如果用手触碰，一定会有种好像被吸住的感觉吧。爱知的皮肤上没有一丝伤痕，应该也没有人触碰过他粉色的乳'首’，那被自己抚摸的时候他又会露出如何反应呢？会觉得害怕吗，或是感到悸动呢？

想到这里，櫂就无法抑制地向往前靠近。但他却无法移动双腿。

脑内还存在着理智。

三和是从什么时候发现的，自己对爱知抱着情'欲的真相。无论怎么回忆最近自己的所作所为，櫂都觉得很惊讶。现在他已经差不多理解了三和的想法了，但他困惑地思索着为什么三和要为自己做到这一地步。这样，櫂就从另一个方向感到恐惧了。

三和从床沿边起身，抓住了櫂的手。

“你觉得我很讨厌，很多管闲事吗？”

三和的力气出奇地大，櫂本能地摇摇头，突然感到加在手腕上的力度变轻了。

以为他会收回手的时候，三和却突然用力把櫂往自己的方向拉。措不及防下櫂摔在床上。

从极近的地方传来了爱知的呼吸声。即使如此他也没有醒来。

“不用担心，爱知君也一定不会讨厌你的。”

三和的声音从头顶传来。

“所以快抱爱知吧。”

一瞬间，櫂感到至今为止一直束缚在身上的理智断裂了，就好像它从未存在过一样。他伸出手，抬起了爱知的下颚。

紧闭着双眼的爱知只是发出了微弱的叹息声。櫂将唇覆盖了上去，他用牙齿轻啮着爱知的下唇，舔食着他嘴唇的轮廓。

或许再度醒来的时候爱知不会原谅自己。但没有办法，櫂心想。已经没有办法停下手了。如果爱知不能原谅他，大概他只能逃走了，重新逃到莲那边去，或者三和身边。

他自暴自弃地把舌头伸进了爱知口中。被堵住嘴巴的爱知从鼻腔里发出了微弱的喘息声。吸他允着爱知的舌尖，用舌头扫过他的上颚，陷入深深的沉睡中的恶爱知没有回应櫂，但光是这样櫂就已经兴奋到要叹息的程度了。

爱知初吻（待考）是我的了，一想到这件事櫂就整个人都沉浸在无上喜悦中。既然踏出第一步，接下来的举动就无需再迷茫了。他恋恋不舍地放开了爱知的唇，沿着脖子、锁骨，不断朝下。

爱知那光滑的肌肤上很快就到处留下了櫂的吻'痕'。他轻咬着，舔食者，反复在同一个地方留下自己的痕迹。

櫂玩弄着爱知的乳'首'，看着它从最初的粉红色渐渐因为充血而变深。他能听到自己粗重的喘息在爱知皮肤上，似乎连这样都会在爱知身上留下印记。

就像莲因为自己而改变一样，爱知也会产生变化。他是会变成热情的美人，还是会反过来更加小心翼翼地避开旁人呢？櫂的脑内一瞬间浮现了两种不同的image。

“喂喂！”

忽然间，三和的声音从旁边传来，打断了櫂心中昏暗的image。

尽管櫂没有察觉，三和始终在房间里，也从头到尾没有要离开的样子。但櫂并不感到自己被注视的事有什么羞耻的，他同时只会沉浸在一件事里，看不到别的地方。

“三和……”

櫂抬起头，用含着热度的声音呼唤着挚友的名字。只是这样三和就明白了。

“早就给你准备好了。”

他把早就买回来润'滑'剂'扔在櫂手边，“对爱知君温柔点，他可是第一次。”

就算不用三和提醒櫂也会温柔地对待爱知，他最残酷的地方或许就是他自以为的温柔了。

櫂用润'滑'剂'仔细湿润了手指，慢慢从指间开始侵入爱知身体。或许因为失去意识的关系，这过程比想象的还要顺利。他没有忘记触摸爱知的前方，只是用指腹刺激着顶端，爱知就发出了含糊的叹息声。

櫂不禁有些遗憾，如果爱知能睁开双眼一定会流露出艳丽的表情，或许会羞涩呼唤着自己的名字、但同时大胆地张开双腿。

但也可能只是他一厢情愿而已。

櫂伸进了第二根手指交替扩张着爱知的内侧，咕啾咕啾地，里面传来了湿润的声音。听到这个声音，櫂就觉得强烈的冲动不受控制地开始在体内蔓延，他迫不及待地想要品尝爱知的青涩的味道，但为了不要伤害对方，他忍耐着那股强烈的欲望，一边亲吻着爱知的全身,慢慢催开爱知内部的花朵。

直到冗长的前'戏'结束，櫂抬起爱知的一条腿，缓慢地进入他体内。

“唔……啊啊……”

就算是这样，第一次被贯穿的地方还是传来了强烈的痛楚。爱知发出了比平时的音调还要高的尖叫，忽然睁开了眼睛。

可能刚从昏睡中苏醒，他一瞬间还不明白发生了什么，只是本能地想要推开压在身上的重物。见到这一幕，三和连忙抓住了爱知的双手，举过头顶压在枕头上。

櫂没有停止动作，他托着爱知的腿，继续重复着缓慢的抽插。

爱知无法忍耐地发出了悲鸣。

到现在他终于迟钝地察觉了发生什么了。

压在自己身上的沉重的热源是櫂。而把爱知带来这里的三和正按着自己的手。

这个举动……叫“强'暴'”吗？

自己被櫂强'暴'了，自己正在被櫂强'暴'。

为什么是櫂，为什么是自己？

櫂何时像这样全身心地渴求过弱小又不起眼的自己吗？

他心中瞬间涌上了疑惑，但爱知却同时察觉到在那份疑惑背后自己竟然是喜悦的。

“啊啊……”

就像被櫂贯穿的地方，已经从灼热的痛苦转变为令人心焦的愉悦了。

他忍不住开始挣扎，既然手不能用了，他就像试着用脚把櫂踢下去。并不是因为抗拒，反而是因为察觉到自己内心无法抗拒而下意识感到羞耻。

但櫂没有放开爱知，他用翠绿的双眼凝视着爱知。在他瞳孔内侧仿佛可以看到真红的火焰。

“爱知，就算你不能原谅我……我也不会放手。”

櫂开始激烈地摆动着身体。接着，不等得到爱知的答复，他就低下头深深吻住了爱知的唇。

“唔……櫂……君……”

櫂的舌头探了进来，就像搅动着他身体内侧一样搅动着爱知的口腔。原来接吻是那么激烈的活动吗？一瞬间他产生了这种想法。

因为过于惊讶，爱知瞪大了眼睛。视线的尽头他看到了三和。

三和还是维持按着他的手的姿态。尽管他全程目睹了櫂对自己的所作所为，三和依然微笑着，就好像他还是之前那个爱知熟悉的温柔的大哥哥。

“闭上眼睛吧爱知君，你也希望被櫂疼爱吧。”

这么说的三和仿佛看穿了自己的心。

爱知闭上了眼睛，他决定什么都不思考了。

“櫂君……啊……啊……”

从他口中开始传出断断续续的喜悦的叹息声。

三和松开了手，陷入喜悦的爱知立即环住了櫂的背。看来已经不需要自己这个角色继续立在舞台边了。他有些寂寞地想到，随后又努力把这种想法从脑内赶走。

他起身走向门边，从外面关上了房间的门。

在房间里，刚成为恋人的少年们正在激烈地互相索取。

“接下来，我要做什么嗯？”

他在门口想了想，决定先去壁橱里取出替换的床单。

差不多又过了一个小时，三和听到了门开的声音。櫂已经穿好衣服立在门口了。

“三和……那个……谢谢你……”

櫂用奇怪的语调结结巴巴地道谢。

“爱知君怎么样了？”

“在里面……他没生我的气。”

事实上就算櫂再残酷一百倍爱知也不会生气的，两人之间缺乏的仅仅是一个契机。

三和笑着拍拍櫂的肩膀，“恭喜你了，以后要好好交往啊”。

听到他的话，櫂有些羞涩地移开了视线。

接着，从櫂的背后又探出了爱知的头，他的脸上还带着刚才情'事;的余韵，但和櫂不同，爱知大方地直视着三和。

“真是谢谢你了，我一直不知道知道櫂君在想什么，现在终于明白了！”

说完他情不自禁地抬起头仰望着櫂，对方也用三和从没见过的温柔视线回应着爱知，心意相通的两人相视一笑。

真是太好了，三和想，櫂终于取回了他一度被碾碎，却再度复原的幸福了。

因为櫂得到了幸福，三和觉得自己仿佛也变得幸福起来了。满足了吗，他问自己。

嗯，我已经很满足了。

但、故事并没有结束。


End file.
